


Back Home

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm not so great at tagging, M/M, Oneshot, Sleepy consultants, i guess, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had been away longer than either had expected but it didn't matter, all that did was that he was back and in Sherlock's arms.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, this was for funsies not monsies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and just a drabble as of now. I don't think i'll be adding much more, but if the inspiration strikes i will. Any comments and feedback are wonderful, i'm unbetaed and just wrote this up quick. Thank you for reading lovelies.

It had been a long week.  


Jim was working a political assassination in Dubai when some power grabby rival caught up to them. He had had to extend his stay to deal with the fools and Sebastian had still been furious long after the situation was handled. In the end, they only had minor wounds personally, the others, well they weren’t in a state to be complaining for much longer.  


Still he was glad to be back in London and made straight for Bakers Street, ignoring Seb’s mumbled objections. It was nearly 4 in the morning and way longer than he had expected to be away from Sherlock. He trudged up the stairs and was only half surprised to find no one awake in the flat. Sherlock did usually sleep on Thursdays if there wasn’t anything fun going on.  


He creeped open the bedroom door quietly and glanced about before stepping inside. As he examined his sleeping counterpart, he slipped off his expensive shoes and frankly ruined suit. Then climbing onto the bed and under the covers, Jim dared to pull Sherlock close and brush the curls from his forehead.  
Really, he was a beautiful creature. All pale skin and exotic features. _And all mine._ Jim purred with satisfaction just as Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open and Sherlock worked to get his mind to focus through the haze of sleep.  


“J-Jim? When did you get home, I had though..” his voice, groggy with sleep trailed off into incoherent mumbling before he made a small yawning noise. Jim just smiled and pulled the taller man closer to him before whispering softly  


“Shush darling, there’ll be time for words in the morning. Go back to sleep now.” his Irish accent thicker with exhaustion coming up on him. Sherlock just made a noise and wrapped his arms around the criminal, giving a small sigh before drifting off again.  


Jim buried his face into Sherlock’s neck and sighed, letting his always racing mind calm a bit. He could finally feel whole again, Sherlock was becoming air to him and he just breathed him in deeper, filling his lungs before he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
